Memories
by Mi-chan42
Summary: There's a strange girl in Ikuto's dreams, and when he suddenly meets his little sister's best friend, what happens when he attempts to find out the girl's past?  And their future?
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely love how my first chapters are always the shortest. Btw, this entire story is gonna be in Ikuto's POV.**

**Enjoy?~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I stared at the small girl sitting on the edge of the river. She had a delighted smile on her face as she slowly put a ripe strawberry into her mouth. She waved her hand at me,<em>

"_Come eat with me, Iku-chan!" she called. My eye twitched; when was the last time someone called me that? I shook my head._

"_Oi, who are yo—" _

_Suddenly, an insane, malice-filled grin filled her face. Her mad giggling sucked up all the fresh air. She lolled her head to the side, her pink hair swishing, and I saw her wide, golden eyes gazing at me. Her hand shot to me, pointing a finger at me._

"_I told you not to forget me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she screamed. I clenched my head in my hands, my palms squeezing my ears. But her voice cut through. "But you did! You forgot all about me! Me, Hinamo—"_

**BEEP. BEEP.**

What?

My hand came up to my face, rubbing at my eyes. I rolled over on my side. I moaned. Slowly, my navy blue eyes opened. Without warning, Utau slammed my door open. She walked up to my bed and glared down at me. I saw the lace of her white apron fly around.

"What _is_ it, Utau?" I growled. It was Saturday; I didn't need this.

"Get up your ass up," she said. "I made blueberry waffles, and I want you to try them out."

I rolled over again so my back faced her. I pulled the covers over my head.

"No."

"Not only that, however, but you seem to have forgotten that it's Monday. _Not _Saturday."

I shot out of bed, shoving my body into my closet. "What time is it?" Utau was tapping her foot contently while walking out of my room causally.

"Oh, only _eight-thirty nine._"

I quickly got dressed and glared at my doorway.

Screw you, little sister.

I didn't have enough time to eat/shower, but I scraped up enough time to brush my teeth. I sprinted out the door, heading for Seiyo High School.

When I arrived there, I was panting and slightly sweating, therefore, all of my fangirls either had hearts in their eyes, thinking of raping me, or fainting from my sexiness.

I felt a flick on my forehead and glanced up to see the hand of Utau.

"That's for not trying out my pancakes."

I stared at her. "How were you not late?" I asked, anger filling my voice. She was glancing non-challenging at her nails, totally ignoring my rage.

"Kukai picked me up."

My eye twitched. "But you usually walk to school." I growled through clenched teeth. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to meet the new girl before anyone else. By the way, you're gonna have some trouble bringing her home." I stood at my full height, my pants for air gone. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Utau!" I heard a sweet voice behind my sister. We both looked to see a running girl with bubblegum pink hair and bright, golden eyes. My own navy eyes grew huge.

It was her—

The girl from my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How is it? Horrible? I think so too :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's kind of short :'D**

**BUT I TRIEEED~ /wow I'm uploading more whatthecraaaaap.**

**Probably lost a lot of reviewers. BUT THATS OKAY. I STILL GOT MAH READAHS. C; love youuu **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2~<strong>_

The girl clutched at Utau's hand as if she was her life support. She cocked her head to the side, pink hair swishing. "Who's this, Utau-chan?"

"This is my older brother, Ikuto." She said in a monotone voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"The one who refused to eat your pancakes this morning?"

Utau grinned at me. "Yup!"

Suddenly, the girl's face scrunched up and she glared at me. She tugged at Utau, trying to pull her away from me. "Come on! Class is starting!"

I stared at them until they reached the building, escaping inside the doors. Slowly, I regained my composure, walking towards the same destination. I had some serious thinking to do.

By the time I had reached the classroom, my brain was full of questions and absolutely no answers. I slumped down into my seat, something I usually never did, and took out a notebook. Might as well write them all down.

_Why was she in my dream?_

_Why was she real?_

_How was she real?_

_Am I real?_

_Do I like her?_

_Is she secretly insane?_

_How did Utau get so close to her—_

"What are you writing?"

I slammed down the cover of my notebook, crushing my hand as my head spun to face the pinkette I had seen earlier this morning. "Why are you watching me?" I shot back, glaring.

Her eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow, raising up her hands in surrender. "Calm down. Just wondering."

"Then could you 'just wonder' somewhere else?" I snapped again. I didn't know why I was so agitated; maybe from lack of knowing anything about her.

But growling at her probably wouldn't help me in that area of ignorance. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. My hand reached the back of my head, scratching awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry," I started, not letting her respond. "I've been having a peevish morning and Utau didn't help—" my eyes narrowed at the thought of my sister. "But, I just want to be friends." I stuck out the hand I had been scratching with.

She paused for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah. I don't really want to be friends with jerks. Besides," she shot me a look when I rolled my eyes. "I'm probably going to be hanging out with Utau a lot more now, so let's just avoid and ignore each other. Agreed?"

_No._ My mind said angrily.

"Get to know me on a good day," I said, sidestepping her question.

She shook her head more vigorously, getting annoyed. "No. I don't want to."

I glanced around the classroom. We were the only two in there, probably because Utau was in a separate class and it was still a solid fifteen minutes before class started.

Sighing, I stood up, towering over her as I used my advantage in height. I placed my hands on either side over her body as I leaned towards her, smirking. "C'mon. Please?"

She put more weight on the desk behind her, trying to get further away from me. She looked this way and that before finally staring at me straight in the face. There was a small amount of pink on her cheeks, but that only made it that much more adorable.

"I-I'm really not comfortable with this, I-Ikuto—"

"What?" I asked innocently as I bent my body closer. "It's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours," I whispered in her ear, my breath wrapping around and down her neck. She shuddered slightly, her hands on my chest, trying to push me back.

"J-Just please move back just a bit—"

"Why? Is this bothering you?" I let my tongue slide out as I lightly licked the section where her neck and shoulder met.

"Dammit!" she swore loudly. She began to shove at me harder, but it still wouldn't budge me. "If I tell you my friggin' name, will you fuck off?"

I raised an eyebrow at her language, but nodded. I nuzzled my face into her neck. "Are you sure you don't want me here longer—?"

"Crap, your nose is cold!" she gasped, pushing my face away. "My names Amu, now get off!"

Slowly, I backed off. Smirking though, always gotta have that smirk. I put my hand out a second time, watching her eyes.

"Hello. I'm Ikuto. And you are again?"

Her expression narrowed, but she grabbed my hand, crushing it in her grip. "_Amu._" She said harshly.

My eye twitched in pain, but I ignored it. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
